This invention relates to an air cylinder.
Generally an air cylinder of the prior art is of a construction such that it is suitable for use in applications wherein the piston moves over a predetermined range of distances, and the air cylinder of this construction requires the use of a mechanism for increasing the pressure of air and hydraulic fluid to enable the piston to stop at an arbitrarily selected position. The use of the mechanism for increasing the pressure of air and hydraulic fluid has the disadvantages that such mechanism is large in size and control equipment for hydraulic operation is required, thereby increasing production cost.